danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Infinity
Danganronpa Infinity is a fanmade continuation of the Danganronpa series. It features twenty new students in the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy. Characters List of Chapters Prologue: Calm Before the Storm The story and characters are introduced. Chapter One: No Way Out The Killing Game begins almost immediately with the death of Rosa de la Rosa. Chapter Two: Hear My Cries When Esther dies, Yuki starts to have an internal conflict. Chapter Three: Our Tiny Hope Chapter Four: Love is War Chapter Five: Recovery Chapter Six: Disarmed Chapter Seven: Final Trial Chapter Eight: The Gray Line Between Hope and Despair Epilogue 1: Graduation ~To The Underclassmen of the School of Killing~ Epilogue 2: Only Rainbows After the Rain Sequel: Fresh Danganronpa Infinity 2: Tainted With Despair New Features * Exposing the Fabrications: A new minigame called Lie Detector has been added. In this mini game, a suspect will try to prove their innocence with an alibi. It's your job as a player, using a Truth Pen, to correct mistakes in their story. Daily Life Mode Despite what it sounds like, Free Trial Mode isn't just a limited time trial for you to play the game. It's the equivalent to School Mode, though it adds a lot of new features: * Class Trials over trivial matters. ** Instead of executions, the loser of the Trial has to do something to embarrass themselves after their defeat. ** Non-Stop Debate is renamed Non-Stop Petty Arguing. ** Rebuttal Showdown is renamed Rebuttal Slap-Fight. ** Panic Talk Action is renamed The BiCKERINGM@STER. ** Truth Bullets are renamed Truth Foam Darts. ** Truth Blades are renamed Truth Foam Swords. ** Scrum Debates are renamed Gang-Up Debates. * The Trivial Class Trial topics are: ** Who masterminded the best Killing Game? (Junko vs. AI Junko vs. Tengen vs. DGREK's mastermind) ** Who's the best protag? (Naegi vs. Hajime vs. Komaru vs. Kaede vs. Yuki) ** Who's the best performer? (Maizono vs. Ibuki vs. Saionji vs. Himiko vs. Kaede vs. Kyung vs. Atsushi vs. Minori vs. Kohaku) ** Who's the cutest shōta/loli? (Fujisaki vs. Monaca vs. Jataro vs. Nagisa vs. Kotoko vs. Masaru vs. Saionji vs. Ryoma vs. Himiko vs. Angie vs. Ōma vs. Yuki vs. Asahi vs. Haruka) ** Who's the best academically talented (includes "detective", "nurse", "inventor", and "analysist") character? (Fukawa vs. Fujisaki vs. Kirigiri vs. Junko vs. Sōda vs. Mikan vs. Shūichi vs. Gonta vs. Iruma vs. Shinguji vs. Yuki vs. Shōko) ** Who's the best athletic character? (Leon vs. Ōgami vs. Hina vs. Mondo vs. Mukuro vs. Akane vs. Peko vs. Ryōma vs. Tenko vs. Saeko vs. Asahi) ** Who's the best misc. talent character? (Naegi vs. Ishimaru vs. Hifumi vs. Genocider Syō vs. Byakuya vs. Celeste vs. Junko vs. Hajime vs. Mahiru vs. Komaeda vs. Chiaki vs. Fuyuhiko vs. Gundham vs. Imposter vs. Nekomaru vs. Sonia vs. Teruteru vs. Rantaro vs. Ōma vs. K1-BO vs. Tsumugi vs. Maki vs. Angie vs. Sakutaro vs. Haruka vs. Eiko vs. Kazuki vs. Sumire vs. Kirumi vs. Luciano vs. Rosa vs. Raven vs. Mireille vs. Subaru) Alternate Endings While the the events of the novel are the ones of the True Ending, four other endings exist. Good Ending The good ending details Sumire Uryū as the protagonist. This ending is only one chapter long. In this ending, the ending's mastermind, Wataru, brainwashes Yuki, Haruka, Kyung, Minori, Asahi, Yōichi, Lisa, Rosa, Subaru, and Kazuki into killing themselves. Sumire exposes Wataru, and he executes himself. The survivors of the Rising Star Mass Suicide escape the island. Safe Ending This ending casts Rosa de la Rosa as the main protagonist, and a despair-filled Makoto Naegi as the mastermind. Yuki and Rosa figure everything out, and everyone escapes after Naegi is brought back to his senses. Bad Ending This ending casts Mun Kyung as the main protagonist, with a brainwashed Kohaku Kasugano as the mastermind. In this ending, Lisa successfully kills everyone but Kyung, Kohaku, and Kazuki with a bomb. She's executed, and Kohaku goes berserk, murdering a Kazuki to sink himself further into despair. Kyung brings him back to his senses, and he self destructs the courthouse, but not before Kyung can escape. Ultra Despair Ending This ending casts Sonia Nevermind as the main protagonist. The 77th Class shipwrecks on the Isle of Hope, where they discover True End Ch. 2's Class Trial in progress. Luciano, the mastermind of this game, exposes himself as Esther's killer, and executes himself. The ending ends when Kazuichi fixes the ship, and the 1st Class decides to join the 77th Class in going to Jabberwock Island, after discovering that they have nothing left. The ending ends with Gudham and Haruka talking about the occult, Ryōta, Ultimate Imposter, and Atsushi talking about anime, Mahiru interviewing Rosa, Hajime making small talk with Sakutaro, among other things. Komaeda makes a speech about hope, and Sonia notices Yuki sitting alone, looking into the night sky. She talks to him, and Yuki explains that an old friend of hers says "hi". Trivia * The ending sequence features a massive fifty-three different characters. Though most of them are cameos, Makoto Naegi, Kyōko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda, Sonia Nevermind, Toko Fukawa, Komaru Naegi, Junko Enoshima, Monaca Towa, Monokuma, and Monomi all appear in a "Thank you for supporting Danganronpa" group photo. ** In the last few seconds before the Thank You group photo cuts to a photo of the current game's cast, Toko switches to Genocider Syō. ** The expression Junko has in the photo is identical to that of her expression before she died in her DGR1 execution. * Its murders are a bit more brutal than the previous entries. * In various backgrounds and CG, bottles of or vending machines containing the "Panta" drink seen in the Danganronpa V3 character Kokichi Ōma's illustration can be seen. Category:Stories